


Śmierć

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [8]
Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Kilka słów tytułem wstępu:Moją inspiracją była piosenka Oh, Death w wykonaniu Jen Titus, którą możecie znać, jeśli oglądacie SPN. Ale pisze o Śmierci, którą poznałam w AHS:Asylum, mojej drugiej ulubionej personifikacji śmierci w popkulturze.Druga postać jest randomowa, można czytać nie znając fandomuJeśli ktoś ma ochotę, to do czytania może sb włączyć to :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpgvHn1K3_EDla RCS - bo mogę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



O, Śmierci. Stoisz przede mną, spowita w czerń. Ubrana jesteś w sukienkę z lat 40., wyglądasz w niej tak elegancko. Na dłoniach masz rękawiczki, bladą twarz zasłania woalka...i tylko Twoje usta się wyróżniają, są czerwone jak krew.

  
Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej. Siedziałaś przy moim łóżku dwadzieścia sześć lat temu, gdy spadłem z rusztowania. Byłem wówczas tak blisko pójścia za Tobą.  
Pochyliłaś się nade mną, a ja czułem ten słodki zapach, gdy wymruczałaś do mi ucha "Jesteś gotowy?". Twój głos był głęboki i zimny zarazem. Odległy i bliski. Z tego świata i nie z tego.

  
Ale ja byłem głupcem, młodym głupcem i rozpłakałem się i błagałem, byś mnie nie zabierała. Bo chciałem Ci ulec i nie chciałem i rozdarty w sobie uciekłem z Twych ramion. A Ty, o Bogini, wstałaś i wyszłaś. Jakbyś pomyliła sale, jakby nie było tej rozmowy, jakby nie było Ciebie.

  
A teraz jesteś. Te lata to była pomyłka, moje życie to była pomyłka. Lecz nie miałem odwagi Cię wezwać. Więc gdy Cię spostrzegam w drzwiach sypialni, wiem co powiedzieć.

— Pocałuj mnie.

  
I podchodzisz, stukając obcasami i zbliżasz swoje usta do moich. Zamykam oczy, a ostatnie co słyszę, to szelest Twych skrzydeł, gdy je rozkładasz.

  
O, Śmierci.


End file.
